


Living In Japan

by Tmmtaruto



Series: Living In Japan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off to Japan we go! My friend Regan and I got the amazing chance of going to Japan for high school! Our parents supplied us a house and everything! Of course we'll have to get a job to pay for food and the bills. High School in Japan! Does it get any better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In Japan

"Um... I think that's ok? Yea... That should be good!" I instructed the movers awkwardly, as they arranged our furniture for our house. "Gosh! You really expect that to work?! Ertha... Why don't You go pick your room. I'll handle the furniture." I nodded shyly, Grateful to Regan as she took charge of the whole thing, and left the living room for the back rooms with my main suitcase of clothes.

All the rooms were nice, I was pleasantly surprised to see just how big the house really was. Our parents had picked it out, not truly trusting our sense of living style. I walked into all of the rooms and most of them were the same so I decided to claim the master bedroom. The rooms were quite roomy so I had plenty of room for my stuffed animals. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and started to pull out some of my necessities from it. Such as some clothes, toiletries, and some journals with pencils taped to them. After putting them in there proper place, I left the room to check on Regan.

"Wow~!" I gawked as I returned to the living room. The Tv was being assembled, but everything else was in order. The chairs, the couch, and the side tables were all in a proper place that made it feel like home already. 

"Hah! Do you like it? My mom's friend is a designer, so I know some stuff!" She smirked happily. Regan admired the living room as the movers brought in more boxes for the house. "Just put those in the kitchen." She instructed the workers and I smiled. Without her, I'd probably have screwed this up already. "When is the fridge getting set up? I need a drink." Regan laughed at my concern. "Soon enough, impatient. First we have to make sure everything is working smoothly. 

I groaned. "Well, I'm gonna go order some pizza. Want anything?" Regan pondered my question for a moment before nodding. "Cheese pizza and a Sprite please." I nodded before skipping to my room for some quiet.

It was the first time I had my phone on since our plane landed over an hour ago. I thought my phone would have calls from friends from my old school but there was nothing. "Tch.. Some friends they are." It took a while to find a pizza place that sold American style pizza in our area, but with my skills, I managed it just fine. It didn't take long to place the order, and I was off the phone relatively quickly.

After staring at the walls, I laid down against the carpet of my bedroom floor. I let out a sigh of content. This was what was good for us. Being in a new environment. To be away from home and learn independence. I refused to make it seem like I was running away. However that was exactly what I was doing.

Tears pricked my eyes. Sure, I'd miss America, but I needed to get out of there, before I did something I'd regret...

What snapped me out of my thoughts was the knock on the door. I snapped up from the floor, and jogged to the door. Regan had opened it and I saw a tall blonde boy who was dressed in what was certainly not a pizza delivery uniform. Not to mention, he didn't have our pizzas. "Hey! So your the new neighbor! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you!" Regan turned back and met eyes with me, and I nodded and she opened to door wider, and I noticed another boy with jet black hair in the shape of a duck's butt, and onyx eyes.

"I apologize for my rude friend." The blonde boy scrubbed the back of his head. He then introduced the boy next to him. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, and we both live down the street. In different houses of course. I live alone and this teme lives with his older brother." I noticed neither of them mentioned their parents, but I didn't prod. "Hiya! I'm Sonozaki Ertha, and this is my rude friend, "Wilka Regan. We just started to unpack this evening. In fact, they just finished the major struff. "I have a pizza on the way, so why don't you stay? It'd be nice to make some new friends in Japan." I greeted in a friendly manor.

The boy, Naruto grinned and nodded, Regan pressed her lips in a tight line, but nodded, Sasuke seemed to consider the invitation, before saying his first words, "I'll call my brother. He's with his friends, so I doubt he'll mind. Just one less thing he has to worry about." I clapped my hands together, and smiled happily. "Perfect! Come on in! Make yourselves at home! We still are too!" I joked.

The boys stepped in and took a seat on the two arm chairs in the living room. Regan smiled. "Want some water? That's about all I can offer." Regan offered with a nervous laugh. "We haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet." I chimed in. "Water is fine. We're not that picky." Sasuke responded for the two, and Naruto confirmed with a nod. "I'll be right back." Regan departed for the kitchen, and I sat in the love seat. "Do you guys go to the high school around the corner?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They probably don't even go to school, dobe. I mean c'mon, where are their parents." Sasuke scolded. "In America. We actually are staying here to go to the high school you were talking about, Naruto. I'm not that old Sasuke." I giggled. Sasuke turned a crimson shade of red. "I-I didn't mean to imply that... Sorry..."

"Haha! I don't mind. Gotta make friends somewhere. Why not let it be you?" Then Regan returned with drinks and we all had a merry old time.


End file.
